Some passenger door windowpanes are not easily retractable into the interior of the passenger door. The inability to retract a windowpane into the interior of the door is disadvantageous when the door does not frame the windowpane (called a “frameless door”) and the vehicle has a convertible roof. In addition, the inability to retract a windowpane into the interior of a frameless door is disadvantageous when the frameless door is removable from the vehicle frame.